Troy VS. Creepox Part 1
Troy VS. Creepox Part 1 is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and the first half of the Green Ranger Arc's conclusion. Plot After a failed attempt at Creepox's former comrades' lives, he gets banished down to Earth before going on a murderous revenge quest on Troy. Synopsis In Panarama High, Mr. Burley tutors the classmates about the biology of the praying mantis. The class were attending to do their studies while Troy was looking at the window, thinking in his mind, "Why do I have the feeling that I should be worried about something when I've got biology to do?". Jake was feeling rather curious as to know what would happen when a girl mantis and a boy mantis get together. Jake turns to Noah to ask him. Jake: "Yo Noe. I've got a question." Noah: "What's that?" Jake: "What happens when two Mantises get together?" Noah: "Ugh. You are gonna have to find out for yourself. Sorry, Jay." Jake: "Why? I've just wanna know. C'mon tell me." Mr. Burley: "Do you mind that you should be staying focused there, Jake?" Jake: "Sorry teach." Mr. Burley: "That's the spirit." Just as Mr. Burley was walking back to his desk, his shoes were untied and then fell flat on his face hard, causing the students to giggle, much to the old man's chagrin. Mr. Burley: "Oh fluffer-nutters!" The students stopped giggling as Jordan and Josh help him up back on the desk before thanked by him. Emma turns her attention to Gia because she looked like she's still haven't forgotten about what happened from yesterday. Emma: "Hey Gia. What's going on with you?" Gia: "It's.. nothing." Emma: "Look. If it's about that creep from yesterday. I can't blame you, Gia." Gia: "Don't worry about me, Emma. I am gonna pull it off." Emma: "I sure hope you do. Are you really going to let him get into your head all day?" Gia: "I can't say it." After an hour of class later, the six friends were going to their lockers to get ready to go to the cafe. Jake was feeling rather grossed out because he learnt that when a girl mantis and a boy mantis get together to make babies, the girl would eat the boy alive first. Noah tells Jake to calm down and it isn't the end of the world. Jake thanked Noah for supporting him. Troy was approached by Gia and then asked him. Gia: "What seems to be troubling you, Troy?" Troy: "Well y'see, I've kept getting that feeling that Creepox might be still out there somewhere." Gia: "What made you think of that? We've incinerated him last night." Troy: "Or so as we've thought you'd mean." Jordan: "Hey. If it were true, then there might still be a chance to get my morpher back." Troy: "I hope so." Gia: "Well let's just drop the subject for now until further notice. Okay?" Jordan: "Oh I cannot wait." Troy: "Wait for what?" Jordan: "To get to the command center of course!" Gia: "Whoa! Whoa whoa! Slow down there, Jordan. It's too early for that." Jordan: "Sorry." The six head down to the cafe for Sloppy Jo Friday as the other classmates show up, including Josh and Michelle. In the Warstar Spaceship's laboratory, Slashblade and Vrak were testing the Super Soldier Compound on 4 Mars Maggots with a hypodermic needle on each of them. Slashblade: "It's a good thing I've collected those during in one of my earlier expeditions. Are you certain that this "Genesis" from you speak of would work on living creatures than on just plant life, Vrak?" Vrak: "Now since you've had mentioned it. I've modified the compound with elements such as Necronium fuel cells from Nebula D-699 and Barillian Bug DNA gathered from the planet, KO-35." Slashblade: "Oh I see, combining an artificial compound instantly grows crops with a Barillian Bug's parasitic property and cells that bring hosts back to life, resulting the mixture to become a..." Vrak: "That's right. An all genetic mutating, rapid-evolving, reviving serum." Just as when Vrak said that, the four Mars Maggots finally take shapes and began their metamorphosis as human sized. Meanwhile, Malkor was catching up on the surveillance footage from the monitor showing what appeared to be slash marks in the ventilation shaft including what looked like that one of the cameras had gotten smashed. To his horror, he discovers in the camera in Hall #3, one of the vents was broken down and there were Loogies lying down lifeless, and the final nail in the head are the writings on the wall saying, "I AM COMING FOR YOU, THREE". Malkor: "No.....It CANNOT be HIM! That's impossible! I.. I've got to increase the security!" The terrified admiral had reached for the microphone for the loudspeakers to call in the defensive. Malkor: "Attention Loogies, we have a stowaway in the ship! Be on your guard and hunt him down! It's the traitor Creepox!" The Loogies each grabbed their weapons from their lockers before scouring into the dark halls. The Loogie squadrons split up into three teams. Team 1 went to the loading dock, Team 2 went to the corridors, and Team 3 went to Hall #3. As Team #2 search around the corridors to hunt down Creepox, the lights were shut off! The Loogies try to regroup as they've turned on their flashlights connected to their laser guns. Just as they've did that, a large figure with glowing blood red eyes approaches them from behind. The Loogies were too late as they've had been picked off one by one with each slash across their bodies, leaving a dark room covered in slime as the figure leaves. In the lab, Slashblade and Vrak had been startled as they've heard the commotion coming from outside the lab. The two find themselves outside with pools of slime coming from the halls and coming from the left are screams of rage saying, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The two get back inside of the lab for protection as they've couldn't believe that Creepox is alive as they've gotten ready to take their stand. Vrak: "I've didn't think Creepox would have survived that last battle with the rangers." Slashblade: "Just why can't that teacherous flea die?!" Vrak: "Guess that's why he called himself "The Crimson Meteor"." Just as they've began their battle stance and weapons, Creepox comes slashing and breaking down the doors with burning rage. Slashblade and Vrak stepped back a little once Creepox bursts right out of the door to the lab in their faces, snarling and growling with fire in his eyes while drooling onto the ground. Vrak: "Well Creepox.. I'm surprised that you've somehow made it out alive." Sladeblade: "But unfortunately for you, this is the wrong time to be there, murderer!" Creepox: "*Snarls and hisses* I w-want.... you all-l....dead-d......n-now....." Vrak: "We'll see about that, fool." The two charge at Creepox without hesitation and thus fight had began. Creepox was slashing ferociously at Vrak personally while he is fending him off with his staff. Slashblade blasts at Creepox's back to catch his attention before being backhanded in the face. Vrak uses that distraction as an opportunity to change into his Bio-Armor. Slashblade was fending off Creepox as they've both clashed their blades together ferociously and each of them took vicious blows to their individual body parts. Creepox was just about to lay the blow on Slashblade, Vrak slashes at Creepox with his enhanced broadsword wrist blades to the head. Creepox roared in pain at first but gets back up and struck Vrak in the chest with his long blade, Vrak only flinched for a moment before getting back up and struck back. Slashblade and Vrak both slashed their blades on Creepox simultaneously. Slashblade: "You don't have any chances left, fool! When we're through with you, I will have your body sold for taxidermy!" Creepox: "*Snarls* Not unless if you are all dead at my feet!" Vrak: "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Vrak blasts his energy rays and Slashblade fires his Geno Beams at Creepox together, injuring him greatly. Slashblade: "You were never one of us anyway!" Slashblade personally cuts off Creepox's Warstar armor from his chest, then picks him up and throws against a wall, but he failed to realize that Creepox had fallen into the vat of the Super Serum, changing the color from green to red. Vrak: "You fool! You've just mixed Creepox's cells with the serum! Who knows what it might do to our Loogies!" Slashblade: "Comfound it! I've had not known about where I was going to throw him in, Vrak!" Vrak: "Maybe next time in the future, try to look before you do something." Creepox crawled out of the vat and onto the ground, all covered with the glowing Super Serum before his body absorbed the substance. Creepox was enraged and blasts the two with a full throttle of his meteor bullets, before running off to confront his ex-admiral. Malkor was in the main room preparing his Gamma Ax to fight against his former second in command. Malkor: "I've didn't want this to happen. But you've left me with no further options. I will end you myself if I must. Even if it costs me my life." Just as Creepox had burst right through the locked door, Malkor blasts his Gamma Ax's energy waves at him immediately, further injuring him, but this didn't stop him from barging in. The two mighty Insectoids gave each other death stares as if they are about to participate a duel. Malkor: "This has gone long enough, Creepox! Stop at what you are doing and atone for your treasonous actions. Deny it, then I will take your life before you take mine!" Creepox: "Face it, decrepit fool! You should've made me in charge of the whole fleet before any of this happened! I was much more suitable to be the admiral. For you are too weak, senile, and completely worthless to be in control anyway! Believe me, I've always wanted to tell you that long ago!" Malkor: "Y-you.....How....Just.. HOW?! HOW COULD YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?!! That tears it!! It's either I tear you limb from limb here or have the rangers exterminate you after when I am done with you!" Creepox: "*Deranged Laughter* I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU ROT IN FLAMES, MALKOR!!" Malkor: "Let's get it on..Traitor!!" Both Malkor and Creepox charged at each other to lay their powerful blows on each of their parts but Malkor was much stronger than Creepox, as he laid powerful blows to his former general's chest, arms, thighs, and face with his Gamma Ax. Creepox stood his ground despite the injuries he took and then proceeds to blast a barrage of meteor bullets at Malkor. Malkor took the brunt of the assault but that didn't hurt him in the slightest. Malkor then starts to punch and kick Creepox in several places and then he sent him tumbling onto the ground. Even with after all the injuries, Creepox stood back up in a demented manners, which doesn't faze Malkor because he was about to lay the final blow anyway. Creepox then makes a crazed smile across his face and then blocks the ax from hitting him. Creepox: "Ah Malkor. I remember my first day training with you. In the magma caverns of my home planet, Onyx, I remember all of the times you've put me through in my discipline and endurance training. I've had come this far to reach my goal in life in the Warstar Army, especially when Vrak showed up. I've had learnt so much from you, that it is best to take what you can, while you can." Malkor: "At this point of time now, you've learnt nothing from me. I've had high hopes for you and treated you like a son to me, Creepox. But it seems that I've failed you and now you must be put down, like the mad dog you've become." Creepox: "*Laughs to himself* I don't think that will be an option. For I still have my special insurance policy." To Malkor's horror, Creepox reveals to have retained the Green Ranger's morpher and immediately shouts, "Let's Go, Megaforce!", before morphing into the Megaforce Green Ranger! It was this time when Creepox had gained extra strength and endurance to overpower Malkor. Creepox: "NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS!" They then presume the fight as Creepox is the one who's gained the upper hand on Malkor with each of his powerful blows to the stomach, the chest, the face, and to the shoulders! Malkor was pulling his weight and tries to fend him off. Malkor then pushes Creepox into the walls, then blasts him through the walls, and into Hall #2. They were tussling with each other but Creepox uses the Ostrich Staff to lift Malkor and toss him into the loading dock, where the Loogie Fighters and Gunships are stored in. Elsewhere, Vrak (in his Warstar form) and Slashblade get back up and raced down the hall to find Malkor, only to find the main room wrecked, along with holes leading into Hall #2. Slashblade: "This is not looking good there." Vrak: "Well we can't be standing around and assume, we've got to help him!" Slashblade: "And not in a moment too soon!!" The two head off to Hall #2 and make their way to the loading dock. In the loading dock, Malkor was being clobbered by Creepox all over the place from left to right. Malkor was struggling to get back up but Creepox sadistically kicks him around and swats at him with his staff. Malkor was groaning in pain while Creepox laughs about having the satisfaction with snuffing out his former leader. Creepox: "Say your prayers, Admiral Maggot!" Creepox was about to lay the finishing blow on Malkor by aiming his Mega Blaster at his head. Just as he was about to fire off, Malkor makes a swift Russian kick to Creepox's ankles to knock him down. Malkor then immediately shot eye lasers at Creepox's chest and then proceeds to slam him onto the floor by reaching out for the neck. He then drags him and throws him onto one of the ships. With one last slash of the Gamma Ax, Malkor triumphed over Creepox!. Creepox demorphs back to his original form and passes out. Vrak and Slashblade finally arrived only to see Malkor panting and Creepox lying unconscious. The two approached to their admiral in their concern to see if he is alright. Slashblade: "Admiral sir! Are you alright?" Malkor: "Heh.. Never felt any better after all of this." Vrak: "Sir, we will need to take you to the infirmary for you to recover." Malkor: "*pants* Not yet. We still have to get rid of Creepox." Slashblade: "If you must, admiral. I shall lay the final blow on the murderer of our troops, including my fallen friends." Vrak: "I cannot agree with you more." Malkor: "As much as I want this traitor wiped out, I'd rather give him a more "suitable" execution." Slashblade: "Like what?" Malkor: "Have the rangers *cough* do it for us." Slashblade: "Wait. With all due respect sir, I want to be the one to do it! He is dead to me!" Malkor: "That is my decision and it is final. *cough* *cough*" Sladeblade: "As you wish... admiral. Vrak: "You know what? I have just the "transportation" for this low life. It's one of the missiles of course." Slashblade: "If that missile does enough to obliterate him, I'd buy it for now." Malkor is taken by Slashblade to the infirmary for recovery while Vrak orders any Loogies left to tie up Creepox onto one of the missiles. On Earth, the six friends had just gotten out of school and were talking about what they are planning for tonight. Just as Troy was about to answer, they've suddenly heard something coming from the skies above like, as if though it is like a meteorite falling down from space. Jake: "What the heck was that, guys?!" Troy: "I don't know but it had better not harm anyone around here." Emma: "You don't suppose those bugs have anything to do with this?" Troy: "It could be." The rangers do get a call from Gosei. Gosei: "Rangers! We've identify object being a missile and it is in the central park district! Teleport there and rescue the people at once!" Noah: "So they've just resorted to launching a missile down to our planet?! This is low even for them!" Gia: "There is no way that those creeps would get away with blowing up people!" Troy: "We can't be standing for long. We've got to get over there right now! Rest: "Right!" Jordan: "I will get to the command center and bring out Boxer-Tron to your destination." The five rangers teleport to the central park district while Jordan teleports to the command center. In the central park, over 20 people had been struck by the missile's impact onto the earth and the rangers morphed up into their ranger forms to escort the people to safety. The ambulance drove up due to being called by one of the bystanders. The rangers each take a victim into their gurneys to the hospital. Jordan/Boxer-Tron flies toward the crushed debris and picked it up for the bystanders to crawl out. Just as the patients had been driven to the hospital not before the rangers being thanked for saving lives by the doctors. The rangers and Boxer-Tron go investigate the crash site of where the missile had landed. Emma: "We can't get close to it. Can we?" Troy: Only one way to find it. Hey Noah, you've did say that you've made some sort of radiation meter, right?" Noah: "Why yes! But I've left it at home before heading to school." Jake: "Well that's just great then." Gia: "Shut it, Jake." Jake: "Sorry." Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "Don't worry, guys. Boxer-Tron can detect any form of signatures such as radiation." Noah: "Well I'll be." Troy: "That will have to do. Thanks." Boxer-Tron begins pinpointing the amount of radiation coming from the missile, so far has a very high ratio of Flarium. When all of a sudden, there was something coming out of the wreckage. The rangers get out of the way and pulled out their weapons. Within a split second, something just blasted out of the debris right in front the six' faces! It was Creepox who was on the missile! Troy: "No way.. It CAN'T BE YOU!" Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "We've destroyed you!" Gia: "No one can survive the Hyper Mode's Victory Charge!" Emma: "How did he make it out alive?!" Noah and Jake: "This is not good!" Creepox was standing upright with not even a scratch on him, steaming, and stared his glowing eyes at the rangers, but mostly at Troy as he turned white with astonishment. Creepox roared into the air with rage as the rangers anticipate. Creepox: "You've all thought that was gone, didn't you?! Just as I've thought that I was gone for good, I was simply flung into space and attempted on my former comrades' lives! But it didn't turn out what I've wanted it to be! So here I am, on this wretched rock, standing in front of you lot!" Troy: "Y-you've made a big mistake coming back here anyway! We beat you once before and we can beat you again." Creepox: "Ah. But I want YOU the most because you've had also caused me a lot of trouble during our last encounters, since Day One, then another, then so on, and so on! But now I can satisfy myself with eliminating you, then your friends, and everyone you care about before I get back to exterminating my former brothers. Troy: "There is NO WAY I am going to let you do all of this!!" Emma: "Troy! Don't let him get into your emotions." Gia: "Yeah. We are in this together, aren't we?" Noah: "What about the times we've solved our conflicts together?" Jake: "Not to mention during the last time when the command center had been attacked twice!" Troy: "I am sorry, guys. I know you've meant a lot to me. Ever since my day meeting you guys for the first time at school. *Sigh* Even when we've fought the Warstar for the past two months ago, we've still stood together and I've had been holding back on finishing off Creepox. But I cannot let myself back down this time and this has gone long enough as I've already had it with him." Jordan: "You know what? I've just realized one thing. You're right for one thing, Troy. I too wanted to get back at him for stealing my morpher and getting it destroyed. And I owe the mayor that I would see him again once I get it back." Creepox: "OH. You mean.. THIS morpher?!" Creepox immediately pulls out the Green Ranger morpher from behind his belt. Jordan was completely horrified at the sight of his stolen morpher, completely unscathed from the last battle and from the missile today. Jordan: "You wouldn't!" Creepox: "I WOULD!" Troy: "Get ready everyone!" Creepox: "LET'S GO MEGAFORCE!" *Morphs into Megaforce Green* And so the fight begins with the six charging into battle against the lone evil Green Ranger. Even with the combined might, skill, speed, agility of the rangers, Creepox still held his ground as each of the rangers shot him with their Mega Blasters. Boxer-Tron threw out his punches at Creepox to the gut, to the shoulders, and to the face with all his fury. Creepox retaliates by lifting him by the chest with the Ostrich Staff and then blasted him with his meteor bullets, sending him to the trash. Emma and Gia double team on Creepox with their Tyranno and Ptera Zord Combo, but with less success as he blocked the attack. They then try to going at him with their Pheonix Gun and Tiger Claw. Emma struck him by the left and Gia struck him by the right. Creepox flinched only for a moment but got back up, then grabbed the girls, and then he tosses them before blasting them with his meteor bullets. Jake: "HEY! Nobody harms my future girlfriend and get away with this!" Jake charges at Creepox with his Snake Ax and then swung it hard at the green spandex clad maniac. Creepox blocked each of his blows from harming him. Jake then leaps over Creepox with a high jump and then uses Rockrush on him. He lifted a large rock from the lithosphere to crush Creepox like the bug he is. Jake: "And that is how you squish a bug in the kitchen." Suddenly the rock arose from the ground and Creepox was lifting it! Creepox: "And this is how you crush a human being!" Jake: "Uh Oh." Creepox threw the large rock back at Jake, sending him flying to where the girls are! Noah and Troy both attacked Creepox with their Dragon Sword and Shark Crossbow. Creepox uses his Ostrich Staff to block their blows from hitting him, but Noah uses Hydrosplash and Troy used Twistornado to send him flying in to the far reaches of the park. Creepox gets back up while Troy calls in the team to combine their weapons and Boxer-Tron to unleash his Robo Barrage attack. It seemed to have been over as Creepox looked like he was lifeless on the ground, unmorphed, and the rangers check him out. Emma: "Do you think he's finished?" Troy: "Let's find out." Troy poked his Dragon Sword on Creepox's body a couple of times, to which no response had been made. Troy: "Noah. Do you have anything to check his pulse with?" Noah: "Why yes. I've just so happened to have made a life meter from scratch." Troy: "Just like what I've wanted to hear." Noah had brought a life reading meter from his back pack to find out if he is still alive. No pulse had been made afterwards. Noah: "According to this, his pulses are gone." Gia: "Is that thing glitched or is it true?" Noah: "From the looks of it, the life meter is normal. So I think we've took care of him." Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "I don't know. The only way to prove it is when I grab the morpher back." Jordan/Boxer-Tron was just about to reach for the morpher by Creepox's side, Creepox's red eyes had opened wide up! All Five: "JORDAN! LOOK OUT!" Jordan: "What?!" Creepox arose back up and blasts the six across the devastated park. Creepox was steaming mad, then approaches to Boxer-Tron, and then threw him away to a large tree. The five rush to fight Creepox with their combined Gosei Buster, only for Creepox to counter the attack with a Meteor Barrage attack, scattering the five rangers all over the park! Creepox personally goes after Troy and then proceeds to unleash his full fury on him! As Creepox was strong and brutal, Troy used every ounce of his stamina, agility, and wit to counter his blows. Troy and Creepox were evenly matched, despite the injuries they've suffered from each other, from sweat to blood. Troy didn't know of how long this battle is going to last anyhow, as long as Creepox is still standing. Troy: "Tell me. How long are you going to keep coming back for more punishment?" Creepox: "That is a question you should know already!" Troy: "Fine! I will have to make you answer it!" Troy and Creepox were sparring in a fast paced yet brutal fight to the death. Meanwhile at the entrance, the five are outside recooperating from that horrible battle as they've had snuck without Creepox knowing it. Jake: "We are sure taking a major beating out there! I mean c'mon, the guy is wailing at Troy!" Gia: "At this rate, Troy is not going to make it out," Jordan: "Tell me about it." Emma: "Well we can't lose Troy here. We've got to rescue him," Noah: "The only thing that I can think of is stop Creepox from using the morpher. It is going to be involve hacking" Jordan: "I don't care anymore. I give anything to get my morpher back anyway. Gia: "Alright guys. We will have to split up. Noah, you go back to the command center. Emma and Jordan, you two will grab Troy and get out of here." Emma: "But what about you and Jake?" Jake: "I guess that means we'll have to deal with the big overgrown scab." Gia: "Exactly." Noah: "Ok. Just be careful out there, guys. I don't want to lose you as much as how I've had lost my brother." Gia: "We'll be alright. Let's go everyone!" Rest: "RIGHT!" Noah teleports to the command center while the four race off to get Troy out of the battle from death. Creepox was nailing Troy each blow to the stomach, the theighs, and to the skull with his brute strength. Troy was getting very exhausted from the long battle as Creepox approaches him. Troy: "If only my friends are here to see me right now." Creepox: "Sure they would. Right after when I behead you!" Troy: "Do your worst to me." Creepox: "With bloody pleasure, "old friend"." Just as Creepox was about to finish him off with a single swipe from his arm blade, Creepox gets shot by Mega Blaster lasers, causing him to flinch. Emma and Boxer-Tron were there to bring Troy to safety as Gia and Jake arrive to confront Creepox. Troy: "Boy am I glad to see you again, my friends..*cough*" Emma: "Come on Troy! We're getting you out of here!" Jordan/Boxer-Tron: "No time for questions right now anyway!" Troy: "But *cough* what about Gia and Jake?" Gia: "Don't worry about us! Just MOVE!" Jake: "You heard the lady!" Troy: "B-be careful.." As Gia and Jake fend Creepox off with their combined strengths and skills, Emma and Boxer-Tron carry Troy out into a clouded dirt mist as they've made their escape. TO BE CONTINUED.. Notes * This episode show cases the first time of how the Super Soldier Serum works and what it's componants are besides the Genesis Compound that was stolen by Vrak during A Queen Bee's Command. * This episode continued where Two Captains, One General left off. * This was the first time where a fight took place in the Warstar Spaceship. * Creepox being coated with the serum while his cells contaminating the serum's color foreshadow the creation of the Super Loogies and Creepox's upgrade, which will happen in Part 2. * The semi finale of the Green Ranger Arc. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version)